


Hot Stuff

by Hexham29



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexham29/pseuds/Hexham29
Summary: Severide & Casey have been working together for years. But recently the temperature inside Firehouse 51 has been on the rise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters
> 
> Just a short chapter to start - my first foray into fan fiction.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> Mistakes are completely my own.

Severide sat in his office a mountain of paperwork piled on the desk in front of him but absolutely no motivation to complete any of it. His mind was definitely elsewhere and if he was totally honest with himself it had been for weeks. He’d always been so sure of himself, so comfortable in his own skin but recently he’d found himself looking at his fellow Lieutenant in a way he had never imagined. He shook his head and picked up his pen. This paperwork wasn’t going to do itself and he needed to distract himself from the thoughts currently flooding his mind. What he didn’t realise was that across the darkened sleeping quarters, ensconced in his own office sat Matt Casey.... thinking exactly the same. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the last hour Casey had been trying, and failing, to push through the days paperwork. He knew it needed to be done, he didn’t like falling behind especially without good reason on a quiet shift but he just couldn’t focus. Every few minutes he found himself glancing across to the office of his fellow Lieutenant. Simultaneously hoping he’d look up from his own desk and catch his eye, and fearing that he’d wonder why he was staring across the room at him.

Matt’s impulses were telling him to get up from his desk, walk right into Severide’s office and just see what happened. Surely if he could make that move then maybe other things would just fall into place. His head was telling him that there was no way on earth that was going to work; no way that was going to do anything more than get him all worked up for no gain.

Not once in the all the years they had worked together had Severide ever shown an interest in him. As far as Casey was aware he’d never shown an interest in any man. And why should he, Kelly Severide was a woman loving hunk of a fireman and anyone you asked would say the same thing. Severide had left more women in his wake than Matt had eaten hot dinners (ok maybe that was a slight exaggeration) but there was no way that the man who left women who had literally set eyes on him ten seconds ago weak at the knees was ever going to consider a relationship with another man.

Hell, Matt could barely consider a relationship with another man. These feelings were new to him too. He’d experimented once at college but it hadn’t exactly been a memorable experience or one he ever thought he’d want to repeat but something told him that he was a bit more open to such a situation arising than Severide. In all the time they’d known one another Severide had never given him any indication that he was anything other than straight.

Trying to rationalise his thoughts and shake the feelings stirring within him Casey picked up his pen and made a start on the months equipment requisition. The familiarity of the task he hoped would help keep him focused on something other than Severide. For the next fifteen minutes this seemed to work but as he signed his name at the bottom of the form, a noise from across the room distracted him. Looking in the sounds direction he saw Severide closing his office door and heading towards the locker room. They caught one another’s eye and as Severide nodded and smiled in acknowledgment all of Casey’s hope for a productive work day disappeared and he dropped his pen on the desk.

Why did that smile get him so hot under the collar. He’d seen it a thousand times before maybe more but it was seriously doing something for him lately. It was hard to describe, there was nothing different or special about the smile just a smugness, a sweetness, a cock-sure confidence and, well there was no denying it, a sexiness that was hard to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

Having made his way across the bunk room and into the locker room Severide found himself leaning on the sink counter. Why was he so hung up over Matt Casey. He’d spent years in the blondes company without so much as giving him a second thought in anything other than a ‘friend’ sense but in recent weeks his thoughts had turned to rather more adventurous activities. Activities that would be classed as overtly friendly in every sense of the word. 

Taking a few deep breathes Severide steadied himself and rubbing his neck tried to think of anything else. This was ridiculous. Casey was, well Casey was Casey. His best friend, his confidant, his drinking buddy, his partner in crime, the best fire fighter he knew and the only fire fighter he truly trusted 100 percent with his life. That was it plain and simple. Well if it was so simple he wouldn’t be stood clinging to the bathroom sink and forcing himself to think of anything other than Matt bleeding Casey. 

As much as Severide tried to rationalise his thoughts and think of Matt as that self righteous, wholesome young fire fighter he’d met all those years ago, the more he thought of him in many less than wholesome scenarios. As his thoughts drifted Severide found himself gripping the sink top tighter doing everything he could to stop his thoughts going the way they had done these past few months but it was too late. 

“Damn it” he gasped out loud letting go of the sink and heading across to his locker. There was only one thing for it, a cold shower. Hopefully the ice cold jets would plunge him back to reality, a reality were Casey was just his best friend, nothing more nothing less. A reality that he could force himself to go along with no matter how much certain parts of him thought differently. 

With everyone else either asleep or in the case of his fellow Lieutenant consumed by paperwork he knew he was unlikely to be disturbed and so opening his locker swiftly he grabbed the towel from the shelf followed by a bottle of shower gel. Slamming the locker closed, a little harder than he intended, he headed towards the showers. Fingers crossed the ice cold water would do the trick, if not he could always amuse himself in the privacy of the cubicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the silence of the bunk room Casey was still trying to focus on the days reports. It has been roughly five minutes since Severide had headed in the direction of the locker room and still he had not found the will to properly put his head down and get back to work. Something in the back of his mind just wouldn’t switch off and kept him glancing in the locker rooms direction. 

For what felt like the 50th time in less than a minute Casey risked another glance across the bunk room. He could feel himself shaking his head as he did it. What was he looking for, what did he hope he’d see and why did it all feel so risqué. He could feel himself fidgeting in his seat and before he realised what was happening he was closing the door to his office, quietly of course, and striding across the room. 

As he reached the locker room door and put his hand up to push it open he felt himself startle and pulled his hand away. “This is stupid” he said to himself, before raising his hand again. As his hand touched the door his palm tingled and he pulled it back again as if burnt. It was the same feeling he felt when he touched doors during calls to get a feeling of the fire behind it, but he knew that the radiating heat he felt had nothing to do with an actual fire and everything to do with his own emotions. 

Taking a deep breath Casey pushed open the door and walked in. Now he was there he had no idea what to do. What had even possessed him to walk down here. What was he even going to say to Severide, ‘I can’t get on with my work because all I can think about is you’ wasn’t exactly the best idea he’d ever had. He should just turnaround and head back to his office. Whatever this was, whatever was going on in his head just needed to stop and following your best friend to the locker room, and, knowing Severide and his like of the late night shower, presumably the showers was just counter productive on every level. 

His plan, however was interrupted as his feet carried him further into the locker room before he had time to back down, and walked him straight into Severide. A very shirtless Severide, possibly even a very naked Serveride judging by the white towel he held around his waist. 

“Hey!” Exclaimed Severide as their chests bumped together taking the pair by surprise. “You OK Case? you look miles away”.  
It took Casey a few seconds to register he was being spoken to and having been somewhat staring at the floor dragged his eyes up to look Severide in the face.  
“Yeah, sorry man, was just thinking”

Severide nodded and moved towards his locker leaving Matt somewhat rooted to the spot. Knowing he had to do something not to arise Severide’s suspicion over his locker room presence he turned and headed towards his own locker just in time to see Severide pulling on his pants. 

Why did the man have to look so perfect all the time. Even now with his pants undone and a thin sheen of water covering his chest he looked every bit an Adonis. Tall, dark haired, tanned, muscular, strong and oh that grin. Casey had to get out of the room quick. Kelly Severide was slowly turning him to jelly and that was something he wasn’t quite ready to face.


End file.
